


Adore You [ Starker Valentine 2020 ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Starker Valentine's Day Event 2020, Starker Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓Starker AU [ SIN PODERES ]Peter ama tener una relación con el amor de su vida y Tony ama adorar a Parker.┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/211865865-adore-you-starker-valentine-2020

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【1】

[ ᴇʟ ᴄᴅ ᴅᴇ ʜᴀʀʀʏ sᴛʏʟᴇs ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Peter iba a morirse de un infarto en ese mismo instante, Tony jamás dejaba de comprarle regalos caros que el en verdad no necesitaba por que dudaba que alguna vez haber dicho en voz alta querer el nuevo cd de Harry Styles cuando ya lo había escuchado por una versión no paga fake de Spotify pero aquella tarde el mayor había aparecido de sorpresa en la puerta del departamento de su tía con una bolsa que contenía el disco._

_No quería ser desconsiderado para nada con su novio, pero a veces temía que los padres de este pensaran que él era un aprovechado de su pobre hijo cuando el que daba regalos a montañas era este._

_Parker había conocido a Tony apenas entro a la universidad mediante una beca completa gracias a sus altas notas en secundaría, el mayor era ya un estudiante de tercer año bastante inteligente y carismático con veintiuno que fácilmente encantaba a los recién llegados, pero, aunque todos quisieran hablar con Stark, el solo tenía ojos para el castaño que lo hacía perder con aquellos ojos marrones de ciervo. Habían quedado enamorados el uno del otro a primera vista, no era una sorpresa que a los dos meses de conocerse fueran una pareja estable, pero si lo era que ya llevaran siete juntos cuando nadie les tenía fe._

_Se amaban al punto que, aunque a May no le hacía gracia que un joven un par de años mayor estuviera llevando todo el tiempo a su sobrino al departamento de este, lo aceptaba porque veía el amor sincero entre ellos, tan puro y único que golpeaba el ambiente entre tantos amores falsos en el mundo. Tony amaba a Peter, adoraba amarlo y observarlo con sus camisetas luego de una ducha relajante por las movidas noches que tenían, no tenía que decirle que le pertenecía porque él lo sabía a la perfección._

_Parker era solamente suyo por que este se había entregado por completo a él, había sido su primera vez, su primer novio y amor, caminaría por fuego solamente por su pequeño._

― ¿Te gusto el álbum? _― pregunto Tony sonriendo abrazado a Peter mientras miraban una película en sofá del menor ―_

― Me encanto _― contesto Peter robándole un beso de los labios a Stark ―_ gracias en serio, pero no quiero que tus padres piensen que soy un aprovechado y solo te tengo para que me compres cosas cuando no es así.

― Ellos te adoran, nunca pensarían eso _― menciono Tony riendo dejando al menor casi embobado, adoraba la risa de su novio ―_ ¿esa es mi remera? _― interrogo el mayor parando de reír observando como las mejillas de Peter se tornaban sonrojadas como dos grandes tomates ―_

― Si... es que es genial y te extrañaba antes de que llegaras. _― dijo casi en un susurro hundiendo su cara contra el mayor que le beso delicadamente su cuello ―_

_No había nada más en el mundo que Tony adorara más que Peter y su manía de usar su ropa cuando lo extrañaba, aunque lo haya visto hace unas horas._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	2. ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter amaba que Tony lo llamara por apodos amorosos.

【C】 【a】 【p】 【i】 【t】 【u】 【l】 【o】 【2】

[ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Peter amaba que Tony lo llamara por apodos amorosos como ''amor, cariño, pequeño, bebe'' y hasta uno muy vergonzoso y privado que hacía referencia a su trasero, pero el que menos le gustaba era ''Parker'', su simple y común apellido._

― ''Parker esto'', ''Parker quiero'', ''Parker me alcanzas'', ''te amo Parker'', ¿cuándo diablos vas a dejar de llamarme por mi apellido? _― pregunto divertidamente Peter ―_

― Jamás.... Parker _― contesto Tony sonriéndole a su novio para seguir comiendo su cena, había sido buena idea invitar a su pequeño a merendar para celebrar sus ocho meses de relación ―_

\- Cuando te declaraste me dijiste Parker y no sabía si estabas bromeando o era en serio _\- menciono el castaño frunciendo el ceño -_

\- Bueno ... somos pareja hace ocho meses, no creo que sea buena idea decirte que era una broma maléfica que planee cuando te conocí y justo en este momento te voy a decir la verdad de toda esta farsa _\- bromeo el mayor provocando que Peter sonriera poniendo los ojos en blanco -_

\- Te amo Tony.

\- Yo aún más Parker. 

✷ · ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ *. * * ⋆. · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	3. ᴛᴇssᴀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importaba que dijera o hiciera Tony, Peter siempre aparecía en su departamento con un perro distinto.

【C】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】 【3】

[ ᴛᴇssᴀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_No importaba que dijera o hiciera Tony, Peter siempre aparecía en su departamento con un perro distinto alegando que May lo colgaría de un poste de luz si se atrevía a llevar a un animal más a su hogar, algo que Stark apoyaba al cien por ciento, pero jamás diría en voz alta por no querer dañar los sentimientos del castaño que tanto esfuerzo cuidaba de los caninos para luego buscarles un buen hogar._

_El problema de aquel momento era que Parker esta vez deseaba quedarse con aquella cachorra a la que había llamado amorosamente ''Tessa'', una pequeña pitbull gris bastante amorosa que parecía completamente a merced de Peter que no paraba de darle los gustos._

― May te va a echar a patadas y no pienso apoyarte _― dijo Tony para luego bufar sonoramente mientras Peter acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de Tessa mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de su departamento ―_

― No creo que lo haga _― menciono el castaño mirando directamente a los ojos su novio ―_

― No me mires de esa manera... _― Stark quiso acercar al menor a sus brazos, pero este dejo de observarlo rápidamente para alejarse ―_

― No te miro de ninguna manera.

_Tony sabía que Peter estaba comenzando a enojarse con el mundo porque no sabía que hacer respecto a Tessa que dormía tranquilamente sobre el regazo del menor. Se notaba a simple vista que Parker en serio deseaba quedarse con ella y que no hacer ninguna escena de capricho, pero sus sentimientos lo sobre pasaban._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_Era el verano más aburrido para ambos universitarios, afuera del departamento de Stark la lluvia estaba cayendo como si fueran grandes baldes de agua y el que, en medio de una siesta, al despertarse no se encontró con Peter fue una gran señal de alerta para salir corriendo a buscarlo con un paraguas en mano._

_Tony camino por varias calles hasta encontrar a Parker caminando con Tessa en sus brazos tapada con una campera del menor._

―! ¿En dónde estabas?¡ estaba preocupado por vos, te fuiste sin decirme nada... _― pregunto Stark elevando la voz demasiado fuerte como para que varias personas los observaran ―_

― Quería dar un paseo, cuando me desperté tenía un mensaje de una familia que buscaba un perro para adoptar... ya sabes, estoy en esos grupos de rescatistas y bueno, pensé en darles a Tessa, solo quería despedirme. _― contesto Peter ―_

― ¿Abajo de la lluvia?

― Si.

― Estas demente.

_Tony quiso reír, pero los ojos tristes de Peter lo hicieron enmudecer, provocando que hiciera un gesto de que deberían volver al departamento y pusiera su paraguas sobre ambos para caminar directo al lugar._

― No vayas a entregarla... la tendré conmigo hasta que convenzas a May de quedártela, no te preocupes. _― menciono el mayor luego de varios minutos ―_

― ¿En serio? _― pregunto esperanzado Peter con una sonrisa haciendo que Tony también sonriera... amaba ver feliz a su pequeño ―_

― Si, en serio amor.

 _Peter no dudo en besar rápidamente a Tony siendo separados luego por los pequeños ladridos de Tessa por ser aplastada por ambos jóvenes. Stark amaba a Peter y el al mayor, yendo hacia el departamento mientras se decían ''te amo'' cada segundo por pelear quien lo decía más veces._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
